Baralho
by Otaku-chan01
Summary: YAOI, 1x2, 3x4, 13x5, UA, OOC, tentaivas de por algo diferente de minhas outras fics
1. Default Chapter

*1x2; 3x4; 13x5 *Yaoi, UA, OOC   
Olá dinôvu! Gente, já faz um tempão que eu não posto (até porque o site estava no modo de leitura, né? Esperta!-_-U).   
Este fic, na verdade, eu estava para escrevê-lo antes de começar a traduzir Endless Love, mas resolvi dar um tempinho porque assim eu poderia colocar os pensamentos em ordem para escrever esta fic. Ela já está mais ou menos esquematizada, e, caso a minha preguiça não se sobreponha a minha vontade de escrever, ela poderá sair algo legalzinho, apesar de não ter idéia sobre como será o final. Logo, caso vocês queiram opinar, por favor, opinem. Seria até legal se uma luz viesse e ajudasse a fic a sair, ou até mesmo uma idéia que ficaria melhor do que aquilo que eu pensei. Então, sintam-se à vontade para falar, opinar, recomendar, escrever e citar o que quiserem, OK ^_~?   
Na verdade, como eu não sei como será o desenvolvimento da fic, a única coisa que posso dizer é que este é um universo alternativo. Sim, meu 1º UA^-^!!! Espero que saia bom. E como é um UA e ainda OOC, será interessante ver as reações possíveis dentro de suas personalidades e das situações impostas. Er... Ainda não falei da fic, né?   
Ela se passa em duas "dimensões temporais": passado e presente. Mas o passado a que me refiro não é um passado de poucos anos atrás, e sim um passado bem distante, bem remoto... Vidas passadas. É isso aí. Vou mexer com vida passada e com baralho. Eu não sei mexer com isso e peço desculpas a quem gosta ou entende, mas como minha religião não permite isso (^^'), quero dizer, não acredita, eu não sei exatamente como funciona, por tanto por favor, não me crucifiquem, OK? É o máximo onde posso chegar. Ah, e copiei muito mal o baralho da vida passada (pra variar... PREGUIÇA!).   
Bem, vamos à fic e espero que gostem!   
  
Otaku Chan#_# ( a míope)   
**E-mail:** otaku_chan1@hotmail.com   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Baralho   
  
  
EUA – 17XX   
  
  
- Bom dia mãe.   
- Meu filho... Ainda é cedo! O sol nem nasceu! Volte e durma, meu bem... – falava a mulher de constituição física meio frágil: era magra, aparentemente fraca, tinha as feições cansadas e os dedos longos eram cheios de calos. Apesar de tudo, era um tanto jovem e bonita.   
- Que nada... Assim que é bom. E a senhora? O que faz acordada a essas horas? Para a senhora sim é que é cedo! Sabe que não pode pegar esse ar frio da manhã! – O rapaz, de bom porte físico e aparentemente de descendência oriental – mais precisamente japonesa - cabelos castanhos escuros, da cor do chocolate, pele dourada do sol e olhos azuis como o cobalto que, quando queria, conseguiam ser mais frios que um bloco de gelo, mas que irradiava doçura e bondade para todos aqueles que amava.   
- Você não tem jeito, Hector... Mas eu não posso evitar... Depois da morte de seu pai, a gente ficou sem ter como se sustentar...   
- Psiu! – Falou colocando um indicador sobre os lábios da mãe – E eu? Eu trabalho sabia? Por acaso o que eu trago não é suficiente???   
- Não é isso meu filho... É só que... Estamos em uma época difícil. O país está em guerra interna e o seu pai acabou morrendo nela e você trabalha feito um burro de carga só para trazer o pão de cada dia...   
- E a senhora está doente! Eu não!! Estou muito saudável para dizer a verdade e, por isso, a senhora deveria apenas descansar e deixar o trabalho pesado para mim. Afinal, eu sou o mais velho e sou o homem da casa, certo? – Mais uma vez, aqueles olhos azuis brilhavam só para ela de forma amorosa. Sim, só para a sua mãe... E era isso que a deixava triste.   
- Está bem, Hector. Vou descansar e deixar tudo em suas mãos.   
- Isso mesmo, até porque a senhora sabe que, apesar de puxado, a Srta. Quilah ajuda a gente bastante, né? Isso eu acho que já é mais do que a gente poderia esperar...   
- Sim... Ela é um anjo... Um anjo solteiro, para ser mais exata...   
- Mamãe... A gente já conversou sobre isso e enquanto a gente não entrar nos conformes, as únicas que poderão pensar nisso sãos as pequenas.   
- Está bem. Eu não vou mais te atrapalhar, está certo? Vai logo se não você se atrasa.   
- Tá, tchau mamãe. – E com um beijo, Hector foi para seu trabalho.   
  
  
**************************   
  
  
  
_"Eles me pagam! Onde já se vui: eu sou uma moça honesta e honrada e esses presunçosos ficam aí, sem ter mais o que fazer, apenas gastando o dinheiro de seus soberbos pais... E que pais, hein? Eu odeio aqueles caras. Graças a eles a minha família perdeu toda a reputação e prestígio que tinha! E por um motivo tão deturpado como o dinheiro! Ah, mas eles me pagam! Centavo por centavo! E aí sim, eles vão viver o inferno no qual me fizeram cair. Eu e minha família!!!!_"   
- Bom dia, Dinna! – Falava um rapaz que chegava por trás dela, interrompendo seus pensamentos. Eles trabalhavam juntos na empresa de sua amiga Quilah, que era muito generosa. Foi graças a ela que ela, Dinna, conseguia sustento para a família, principalmente num momento de crise política como o atual...   
- Bom dia, Hector. Como vão as coisas?   
- Normais. Como sempre. Graças a Deus... Você estava distraída... No que pensava?   
- Em nada... – Dinna não se sentia muito confortável para falar sobre a sua vida com ninguém. Todos os seus "amigos", caso ela pudesse chamar-lhes assim, sabiam apenas o suficiente sobre ela: trabalhava para sustentar a família que tiha caído na recessão. A única pessoa em quem realmente confiava era em sua amiga Quilah. E quando ela dizia confiar era confiança mesmo. Era uma confiança cega, se entregava de corpo e alma àquela amizade, e sabia que era correspondida, afinal, se conheciam desde o berço e assim que seus pais ficaram com aquele problemão nas mãos, ela se prontificou a ajudar-lhes no que fosse preciso e da forma que eles quisessem. Uma pessoa de ouro! Mas não sabia porque, ela tinha uma vontade louca de se entregar ao Hector... Digo, entregar-se como o fez a Quilah.   
- Ah... Tudo bem, então! – A frase que tinha dito a sua mãe de manhã sempre rodava em sua cabeça quando pensava em sua amiga Dinna... _** Mamãe... A gente já conversou sobre isso e enquanto a gente não entrar nos conformes, as únicas que poderão pensar nisso sãos as pequenas. **.   
  
"Isso mesmo, Hector, pare de pensar nisso! Não é hora!. Mas como evitar? Dinna era linda! Apesar de não ser muito vaidosa, mas entendia bem o porquê (já a peguei quase jogando pedra em cima de caras que a cantam de forma meio... "Sugestiva"). Mas também entendia os homens: ela, uma dama inglesa que tinha ido aos EUA, vivido bom tempo lá e voltado devido aos problemas da família, tinha cabelos longos que iam até os quadris, mas os prendia em uma trança para quebrar o seu efeito e encanto, esbelta, rosto jovial e os olhos mais exóticos que já vi: violetas. Uma maravilha. Mas eu podia ver uma espécie de amargura vindo de pessoa tão bela. Sabia que ela queria esconder então, respeitava."_   
  
Foram caminhando em direção à empresa e, ao chegarem lá dão de cara com seus amigos. Algo muito estranho está acontecendo, já que estão um tanto alterados.   
Para variar, Triton[1], um jovem, belo e atraente espanhol, de estatura alta, cabelos lisos e com uma franja que caia pecaminosamente sobre uma de suas frontes, da cor do caramelo e um par de olhos verdes tão penetrantes e atraentes quantos os de Hector, estava com uma carranca que dava a impressão de que ele tinha chupado limão no café da manhã e já estava soltando suas farpas.   
- Será que vocês não conseguem distinguir o certo do errado? Será que vocês não tem senso? São tão incompetentes assim, é? Me admiro em ver que esta Empresa não foi à falência ainda por coisas tão absurdas como essas!   
- Ora! Larga de ser petulante! A idéia não é tão ruim assim, tá? – Falava uma garota, também de traços orientais. Mas era, obviamente chinesa: Chen [2]. Era uma bela chinesinha de pele dourada como qualquer outro asiático, mas cremosa, cabelos negros e escorridos que iam até seus ombros e olhos incrivelmente negros, pareciam duas pérolas de tão profundos. E irradiavam uma grande força de vontade e justiça.   
- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Pergunta Dinna se sentindo desconfortável por não saber do que estavam falando. Era sempre assim quando ela ficava por fora de um assunto. Se sentia acuada.   
- Dinna! Olá! – Finalmente: esta era Quilah. Uma bela e jovem loirinha. Parecia um anjinho de tão linda e doce. Bondosa, angelical, meiga. Todos a amavam. E era atenciosa para com todos a sua volta. Tinha fibra e garra apesar de sua aparência. Aparência esta que enganava mesmo, afinal, diferente de Chen e Hector, apesar de asiática também. Sim, ela era árabe. Por isso era tão boa assim nos negócios.   
- O que está acontecendo é que ninguém aqui pensa! – Respondeu Triton com desdém.   
- Isso inclui você? – Bradou Dinna.   
- Hn! – Virou o rosto para o lado, ignorando-a.   
- Gente, por favor... Parem! – Falava preocupadamente Quilah.   
- Fale, Quilah. – Falou Hector para fazer com que os ânimos se acalmassem.   
- Bem... – Exitou um pouco – Recebemos hoje de manhã uma ameaça.   
- Ameaça? – Empertigou-se Dinna. Ela sabia que era de se esperar, mas não podiam ficar assim, afinal, eles abaixaram muito a guarda. Agora era hora de estar pronto para reagir.   
- Sim... Com toda essa guerra pela qual o país está passando, não podíamos estar fazendo o que estamos fazendo...   
- Sim, Quilah, mas nós estávamos escondidos e fazendo tudo de forma sigilosa, certo?   
- É verdade, Hector, mas nem sempre podemos confiar nas nossas próprias sombras quando se trata de um assunto tão delicado. – silvou Dinna.   
- Credo! Que paranóia! Você também dorme??? – Satirizou Chen.   
- Isso não é hora de brincar, meu amor. As coisas estão mais sérias do que pensamos. – Todos se voltaram para trás. Era um homem de estatura alta, loiro, não tanto quanto Quilah, mas seus cabelos eram dourados, olhos azuis mais tranqüilos e menos frios que os de Hector, mas ainda assim, penetrantes e profundos. Corpo musculoso, de aparência alemã.   
- Trent! Você já voltou! E como estão as coisas lá fora?   
- Acho melhor todos serem muito cuidadosos... As coisas estão esquentando, não só para a gente como para todos... Acho que a guerra está para chegar em seu ápice. – Falava o alemão enquanto depositava um selinho sobre os lábios de Chen.   
- Como assim?   
- Simples, Hector: trabalhar com uma campanha contra os revolucionários e, ao mesmo tempo contra os monarquistas é um tanto quanto arriscado, já que ambos os lados são bem fortes e tem seus interesses. Mas é aí que a gente entra: eles defendem apenas os interesses deles e o povo vai ter que submeter aos interesses de quem ganhar... Mas parece que descobriram que nós aqui dentro estamos dando um jeito de desviar os objetivos deles e por isso as coisas estavam um tanto quanto desordenadas...   
- Você está se referindo ao fato de nós termos impedido várias vezes o entendimento entre eles, né?   
- Exato, Triton. E nós agora estamos com a corda no pescoço, uma vez que eles não vão mais tentar nenhum acordo e sabem de nós...   
- Então acho melhor a gente parar por aqui. – Falou Hector, mais preocupado com os amigos do que com si próprio.   
- Até que tem lógica, mas... – Falava Triton, sem muita força para continuar... _ "Eles tem capacidade de continuar com a luta, mas e eu? Eu sei que não sou tão bom quanto qualquer um deles. Mas não é justo eles pararem agora! Me preocupo e não gostaria que eles perdessem tudo como eu. Principalmente Quilah... Ela merece tudo de bom... É uma mulher perfeita. Não pode parar agora. Mas se não parar, eu sei que ela pode morrer... E eu não quero que ela morra, mas eu sei que ela vai continuar... Mas eu a amo tanto... Não saberia viver sem ela. Com certeza, se eu puder estar com ela até o fim, ela podeá ser feliz e encontrar alguém para ela... claro, afinal, eu não sou nem serei essa pessoa... Eu sei que ela sente algo por mim, sei que ela me ama... Mas ela deve ter se enganado... Eu a amo, e ela... Também, mas... Não importa: eu a protegerei! Mesmo que debaixo desta carranca que eu criei! " _ – Acho que abandonar o barco agora é covardia!   
- Valeu, Triton. – Reclamou Hector. – Eu estou preocupado com vocês, não comigo!   
- Eu acho que não é a hora para desistir! – Pensou alto Dinna.   
- Parem vocês, mas eu continuarei! Não posso ficar parada vendo pessoas inocentes se submetendo a esses pilantras que não querem nada além de dinheiro! Eu não posso parar agora que chegamos tão longe! Agora que, de acordo com Trent, as coisas vão se resolver? Não: me recuso! – Quilah não podia suportar a idéia de ter que parar com todos os seus esforços de trazer uma época tão boa para todos... Poder ver o sorriso no rosto de seus amigos... Que haviam perdido tudo... Principalmente o Triton que era tão retraído e tão psicologicamente instável... Ela queria viver para poder viver com Triton, afinal, aparentemente o rapaz apesar de nutrir algo por ela não aceitava de jeito nenhum o que sentia.   
- Injustiça![3] Não dá para parar agora! Isso é um ultraje! Impossível! Agora não dá para voltar! – Falava Chen, bradando seu senso de justiça para todos que quisessem ver. Seu senso de justiça sobrepujava tudo em sua vida. Aliás, quase tudo... – Não dá para parar! É melhor continuarmos.   
- Gente... Tenham um pouco de senso... – Tentava Trent – É melhor a gente tentar dar um jeito de disfarçar... Fingir que não estamos mais na ativa e... Bem, continuar...   
- Isso não vai dar certo... Eles vão saber que a gente continua de qualquer forma... O que a gente pode e deve fazer é agir o mais rápido possível! – Calculava Hector.   
- Mas como? Não dá! Eu tenho que ficar aqui na empresa! Eu sugiro que vocês encontrem uma forma de continuarem sozinhos, pois aqui é perigoso!   
- Quilah! Você ficou doida! Se é perigoso você tem que sair também!   
- Não, Dinna! Eu fico. Será mais perigoso se eu sair, pois aí eles podem me pegar e a vocês também!   
- Bem... Então, eu sugiro que cada um tome um rumo daqui para a frente e, após a guerra, quando tudo se acalmar, a gente se reencontra. Isso é uma promessa! – Falou Hector querendo acreditar no que falava. Eram seus únicos amigos e prezava pela via deles, mas sabia que eles todos estavam correndo risco de vida juntos. Rezava para que pudessem cumprir a promessa...   
- OK, Hector. Isso é promessa... A gente se encontra após a guerra... Todos juntos... Mais uma vez! – Trent falou com um tom de voz que fez com que todos tremessem, como numa sensação de que aquilo era só o início de algo que estava para acontecer... E que transcenderia o normal...   
- Sim... Mais uma vez... Após a justiça ter triunfado sobre esta terra... – Falou Chen.   
- É... É o jeito... A gente se vê depois de tudo... – Cuspiu Triton.   
- Tudo bem... Vocês venceram... – Sorriu Quilah – A gente se revê em breve. Até lá, ninguém se vê, certo?   
- Mais ou menos... – Trent e Chen se entreolharam... Eles não se separariam por causa das circunstâncias... Eles olharam um pro outro e com o olhar eles diziam que sabiam que o mesmo aconteceria com os amigos... E todos haviam pegado a informação e consentiram silenciosamente. Só aí eles olharam para uma pessoa, que não havia dito nada sobre o reencontro...   
- Dinna...?   
Era Quilah. Ela sabia o quão difícil era para a bela jovem acreditar e confiar em alguém, por isso ela não se incomodava com a estranheza e com a desconfiança desta. E todos os outros, no fundo, também sabiam e aceitavam-na como ela era. Ela também sabia disso...   
_ "Eu sei que posso contar com eles... Eu sei que posso acreditar neles... Mas é tão difícil!!! Eu não consigo!!! Mas... Se eu pelo menos aceitar a proposta do Hector, eu provavelmente poderei revê-los... E eu quero isso... Muito! Principalmente o Hector..."_.   
- OK... Será bom a gente se rever para depois vermos como conseguimos e o que conseguimos...   
Todos sorriram... Sabiam que essa era a forma que Dinna tinha de dizer que ela aceitava-os.   
Parecia que aquela era despedida. E eles se veriam... Em breve...   
Aos poucos eles foram embora. Até que na sala só havia restado Triton e Quilah.   
- Triton?   
- Sim?   
- Por que você ainda está aqui?   
- Quer que eu vá embora?   
- Não! Er... Quero dizer – Quilah fica vermelha e Triton solta um sorriso. – Eu tinha entendido que a gente se veria só após a guerra agora...   
- Quilah... Eu posso não ser tão inteligente e esperto como vocês, mas eu sei que aquela ameaça foi muito mais... "Pesada" do que você quer nos contar...   
- O... O quê?   
- Eu sei que você sabe que ninguém vai se rever no fim da guerra pois todos vão morrer... Eu sei que vocês todos na verdade sabem disso...   
Quilah apenas olha para Triton. Era verdade... Todos eles sabiam que ninguém iria se reencontrar... era uma promessa vazia... Mas eles tinham que tentar...   
- Eu sei... E você também sabe...   
- Sim...   
- E... Por que você quer continuar aqui?   
- Porque assim eu sei que pelo menos eu tentei fazer algo de útil em minha pobre vida...   
- Triton! Não fale assim! Você sabe que você tem seus valores...   
- Não, eu não tenho... Vocês possuem valores realmente relevantes... E eu?Sou um covarde! Só isso. Fujo o tempo todo da vida sendo bruto e presunçoso...   
- Se você fosse tudo isso, você não estaria aqui...   
Triton olha para Quilah... Realmente... Ela sentia ago a mais pelo rapaz, mas ele não conseguia entender... Aliás... Não conseguia aceitar... Ele levanta a mão e coloca sobre sua bochecha fazendo um carinho inconsciente...   
- Por quê?   
- Por que o quê? – Seu coração estava batendo forte... Será que finalmente ele se revelaria??   
- Por que você tem que ser tão perfeita? Tão distante...?   
- Distante? Eu não sou distante!   
- Hã? – Nessa hora ele percebe que tinha dado vazão aos seus sentimentos mais profundos e recolhe a mão rapidamente. – Esquece. Eu não sei o que eu estava falando...   
- Sabe sim!!! Puxa vida... Você sabe o que eu sinto por você e você não abre o jogo! O que que há! Sou eu? É isso? Apesar de gostar de mim você acha que eu não te mereço??? – Quilah estava revoltada... Ela o amava mais que tudo! Ele era a única fonte de luz em sua vida. Amava a todas as pessoas, mas não tinha uma "alma gêmea". Alguém que a completasse como ela queria que completasse... Como ela sentia falta... Da forma como ela precisava. Ansiava. Necessitava. Com toda sua alma. E ela sabia que só ele é que poderia completar sua alma tão machucada...   
- Você não entende... Eu... Eu não sou suficiente para você... Você é tudo para mim... Mas eu não sou nada perto de você! Você é perfeita demais! Linda demais! Além de minhas expectativas... Eu... Eu não posso sujar sua imagem comigo...   
- Você... – Quilah estava de boca aberta com o que acabara e ouvir... – Você não me sujaria. Eu... Eu não posso viver sem você. É só isso... Você não percebe? Eu te amo! – Com isso, Quilah se joga nos braços de Triton que nada faz a não ser arregalar os olhos...   
- Você... Me... Ama....??? – Ele não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia... Sabia que ela o amava, não era novidade... Mas a aceitação dela era algo que o assustava. E muito. Ela o aceitava com tanta naturalidade que isso chegava a doer em seu cérebro... Era difícil de acreditar que alguém tão incrível quanto a bela árabe pudesse realmente amá-lo de forma tão aberta, fácil... Toda essa aceitação era demais para ele...   
- O... O que foi? – Quilah se assustou quando Triton afastou-a. Será que ela errou em sua interpretação?   
- Nada... É só que... Nossa! É tão difícil aceitar a sua aceitação... – Sim... Ele estava confuso...   
- Triton... – Ela sorriu. Ela tinha entendido que ele estava confuso, mas que estava aceitando tudo muito bem. – Eu te dou o tempo que você quiser, está bem assim?   
Ele piscou e olhou para ela. Sim... Ela o entendia muito bem... Bem até demais...   
- Claro que sim... – Disse lê depois de depositar um beijo sobre a testa de Quilah – Anjinho...   
Ela estremeceu em reconhecimento... Não se beijariam agora, claro... Isso fazia parte do tempo de aceitação de Triton...   
- Eu tenho uma idéia. Vou até em casa para pegar algumas coisas para a gente poder focar na mesma casa. O que você acha?   
- Eu amei! – Ela abriu um enorme sorriso. – E quando você vai?   
- Agora mesmo! Me espere aqui, OK?   
Triton tinha caminhado o mais rápido possível para pegar o máximo de pertences que poderia levar... O que não foi muita coisa... Mas algo estava estranho nas ruas... Muita movimentação...   
_ "O que será que está acontecendo?"_   
- Você ouviu também? Há rumores de que a Empresa caiu.   
- É... Ai meu Deus... Eu não sei mais o que está acontecendo! Me sinto insegura! Se nem a Empresa continua inteira... Imagine nós após esta guerra?   
Quando ouviu isso o coração de Triton parou.   
_"Empresa? O que aconteceu??? Quilah!!!"_   
Com esse pensamento em mente ele correu para a Empresa largando tudo no chão da rua. Ao chegar lá, ele só consegue ver os escombros da estrutura. Tudo demolido... Pedras e poeira. Era tudo o que restava. Triton não conseguia acreditar no que via... Ele foi andando em volta até que achou um rastro de sangue saindo de um monte de entulhos revirados. Quando seus olhos seguem a trilha de sangue ele encontra um pano cobrindo algo com o formato de um corpo, de estatura baixa... E parecia de uma mulher...   
- Quilah... QUILAH!!!!! – E sai correndo ao perceber a quem o corpo pertencia. Nem ao menos se deu conta de que ele estava sendo segurado.   
- Muito bem. Um já foi. Essa garota foi uma pedra muito incômoda no sapato... Agora vamos dizimar o restante do grupo. Esse aí, se não me engano é um dos que participavam desta Empresa. Prendam-no! Ele será enviado à guilhotina hoje mesmo! Vamos! Já sabemos onde estão os outros três. Dois já se foram.   
- Quilah... – Triton percebeu que havia perdido a única razão de viver... – _Eu te amava..._ Falou num sussurro em direção ao corpo que estava largado no chão. Na mesma tarde, ele foi morto.   
  
  
**************************   
  
  
  
- Hey, espere! – Era Hector que estava indo atrás de Dinna. Ela estava indo para casa. Não queria que aquilo fosse esquecido ou qualquer outra coisa, então, estava planejando uma vingança pessoal. Mas ao ouvi-lo ela parou e virou-se para ele.   
- O que foi, Hector? – Falou apática.   
- Credo... – Sorriu maroto Hector, fazendo Dinna ficar desconcertada e desvia o olhar, ficando um pouco corada. – O que foi? – Perguntou em tom de brincadeira.   
- Nada! O-o que você quer a-afi-afinal? – Ela começou a gaguejar. Não gostava de demonstrar sentimentos perante os outros. Normalmente ela brigava, e feio com a pessoa que simplesmente cogitava em faze-la demonstrar algum tipo de sentimento. O que ela normalmente fazia, mas com o ódio. Mas Hecto mexia com ela... E ela não sabia nem como nem porque. Chegava a ser desconcertante, pois com ele, além dela se sentir assim (o que para ela era o fim do mundo) ela gostava de sentir-se assim, mas só a respeito de Hector. Mas como diz o ditado: Não se ensinam truques novos a cão velho, e, justamente por isso, ela não iria começar a adoçar pro lado dele só por causa disso... Ou será que ela TERIA que faze-lo?????   
- Eu só estava preocupado com você. Você é do tipo que não desiste, nem fácil nem dificilmente, logo concluí que você estaria indo em direção à morte.   
- Correção meu caro Hector: _EU sou a MORTE!_ – Seus olhos brilharam sombriamente, o que fez com que Hector realmente acreditasse no que ela disse.   
- Morte ou não, você ainda não está imune a ela... Ou melhor: a você mesma. Portanto, eu irei te ajudar. – Hector sabia que ele gostava de Dinna, e que o sentimento era recíproco... Mas como ele mesmo já havia encenado para sua mãe naquele mesmo dia mais cedo, não era hora de ficar pensando em amor... Até porque, antes, ele teria que fazer com que alguém visse que amor existe... E que estavam perto de serem correspondidos...   
Ele sabia que Dinna havia sofrido muito, e o que ela havia sofrido... Mas agora ele queria poder fechar suas feridas como gostaria... Mas ainda não poderia... Pois sua consciência e a necessidade que passava não permitia que ele se preocupasse com sua própria vida... Apesar de querer muito.   
- Hector... Eu sei me defender... Não preciso de uma ama-seca!   
- E você acha que vai adiantar você dizer tudo isso? Eu vou com você e ponto final!   
- Ok, Ok você venceu – Bufando, ela aceitou que ele viesse junto. – Mas nada de se entrometer onde não é chamado.   
- Você pedindo por favor? Ta, tudo bem... Eu não me entrometo. – E sorriu para Dinna, o que a fez ficar corada.   
"_Como é que ele consegue ficar tão bonito quando sorri daquele jeito??? E por que eu to pensando nisso AGORA???? Eu devo estar louca mesmo... Onde já se viu? Ficar pensando isso do Hector..."_   
Ao pensar isso ela desvia bruscamente o rosto – mais uma vez – dos olhos de Hector.   
- O que foi?   
- EU DISSE PARA NÃO SE METER ONDE NÃO DEVIA!   
- Tudo bem... Desculpe, mas...   
- Mas... Mas o quê?   
- Dá pra sentir que você fica desconfortável toda vez que olha para mim... Eu te lembro algo desagradável??   
- NÃO! Er... Quero dizer – Ela negou com tanta veemência que até mesmo focou sem graça, achando que deu na pinta. – Você não me lembra nada!   
- Ah... Sim. Mas você me lembra muito uma pessoa, sabia?   
- Eu? – Olhou-o chocada – Quem?   
- Minha mãe, quando mais nova... A gente tem uma pintura dela guardada lá em casa e... Nossa... Como ela era bela... – Com esse comentário Dinna, pra variar, ficou vermelha.   
"_Afinal de contas... O que diabos está acontecendo comigo??? Se fosse outra pessoa a falar isso comigo, ela já estaria beijando o chão! Mas ele simplesmente ousou fazer uma cmparação simples e me deixou envergonhada? Mas o pior é que eu estou gostando!!!!"_   
- ...Eu devo estar louca – sussurrou, pensando alto, mas foi alto até demais, pois Hector havia ouvido.   
- Não... Você não está louca...   
- O quê?   
- Eu disse que você não está louca, Dinna... Será que você só pensa em vingar sua família? Isso te consome tanto que você nem vê o que acontece ao seu redor... nem entende o que seu coração fala...   
- Meu coração não diz nad...!!! – Nesse momento Hector abraça forte Dinna, sem dá-la a chance de fugir.   
- Diz sim, sua bobona... – Levanta o rosto e este se encontrava a coisa de centímetros do rosto de Dinna. – Isso que você sente por mim é amor... Por isso você não consegue me surrar quando tem vontade, não consegue gritar comigo quando está zangada e gosta quando eu grudo no seu pé. Por isso você fica vermelha, mas de contentamento, quando eu faço algum comentário. E eu faço tudo isso porque eu te amo, sua boba. Você não consegue perceber isso?   
- Pra Hector... – Ela vira o rosto e fala um pouco magoada - Amor não existe...   
- Existe sim e você não só sabe como anseia achar o seu... Pois se depender de mim... – Ele vira o rosto dela com a ponta do indicador, fazendo-a ficar face-a-face com ele – Você não vai mais procurar...   
Ele vai aproximando seus lábios dos dela, mas antes de tocar, e ouve um suspiro de dor e dúvida. Quando a encara, vê uma lágrima rolando pelo belo rosto.   
- Por quê?   
- Por que o quê, Dinna?   
- Por que dói tanto??? – Ela recosta a cabeça em seu peito forte. – Por que, mesmo querendo, eu não consigo?? Eu quero, eu sinto, eu anseio, mas... – Ela levanta seu rosto e o encara e ele percebeo desespero em sua face – Por que eu me sinto presa??? Eu me sinto obrigada a acabar com tudo isso! Antes mesmo de viver a minha vida!!!   
- Por que a gente se preocupa com os outros antes da gente... – Ele puxa sua cabeça e recosta-a em seu ombro. – Porque a gente, mesmo querendo viver a nossa vida, não pode deixar de ver que tem uma pessoa do nosso lado, querendo viver também. Mas a gente a ama tanto, tanto, que sacrifica a própria alma para faze-la feliz...   
Os dois permanecem em silêncio... Apenas refletindo o que acabara de ser falado, até eu Hector resolveu quebrar o silêncio.   
- Eu gostaria de lutar por um futuro ao seu lado: não por você, para que isso não cause mais dor... E gostaria que você fizesse o mesmo comigo... Não por mim... E então... O que me diz?   
Ela continua ali, parada, com sua cabeça encostada em seu peito. Então, ela a levanta e o que Hector vê em seus olhos é algo que ele nunca havia visto antes... Se bobear, nem mesmo Quilah deve ter visto este brilho... Que irradiava felicidade.   
Com os ombros como se tivesse tirado uma montanha de sobre eles, ela respondeu serenamente.   
- Sim, Hector... _Vamos, juntos, viver NOSSA vida..._ – Com um sorriso nos lábios, ambos foram aproximando-os para que pudessem selar seu compromisso, mas foi então que...   
- Vasculhem a área: aquela reunião acabou de acabar... Eles não devem estar muito longe daqui. Já conseguimos pegar dois, agora faltam outros quatro.   
Eles se entreolharam. Sorte que estavam em um beco. Se encostaram na parede e tentaram ouvir o resto da ordem... Será que...?   
- Sim senhor. E se acharmo-los, o que faremos com eles?   
- Simples... Tentem trazê-los vivos... Mas se ficar difícil podem mata-los... Com eles mortos, mais ninguém vai impedir a soberania dos monarquistas... Vão em frente!   
- Sim senhor!   
Mais uma vez, eles se entreolharam... Pegaram dois? E com certeza eram dos seus...   
- Hector... O que a gente faz agora? Quem será que foi capturado? Será que estão bem?   
- Dinna... Calma... Tudo vai dar certo... Mas agora a gente tem que sair daqui e ir para algum lugar mais seguro. – Ele queria que os dois estivessem bem, mas sabia que não passaria da vontade. A essa altura, com certeza, seja quem tenha sido, está morto agora. Com isso em mente, Hector puxou Dinna pelas mãos e começou a correr para longe dali.   
Mas foi tarde.   
Um dos soldados o havia visto e anunciou a fuga de dois deles. Todo o pelotão começou a ir atrás também.   
- Dinna... A gente vai ter que se separar... Eu sei que você consegue lidar com a metade deles sozinha e eu com a outra metade...   
- Ta certo... – Ela sabia que estavam cavando a própria sepultura, mas se corressem daquela forma, eles já estariam enterrados em pouco tempo. Tudo o que restou foi acatar. Com um sorriso, ela jogou-o um beijo e correu para o outro lado.   
- Eu também te amo... – Ele falava enquanto uma lágrima escorria de seus olhos... Mas não era hora para isso... O que ele tinha que fazer era fugir e pegar um de cada vez. Após conseguido isso, e eliminar todos os soldados, ele tentou ir na direção de Dinna, quando ele não só viu o cara que os perseguiu, mas como também ouviu um tiro.   
*BANG*   
Poderia ter sido qualquer coisa, mas seu coração sabia... Viveria eternamente sem amar ninguém...   
  
  
**************************   
  
  
  
- Trent? Aonde você vai?   
- Tenho que viajar...   
- Viajar? Para onde? Logo agora que as coisas estão tomando um rumo você cisma em viajar? – Chen não se conformava com aquilo. Na verdade ela sabia da necessidade deles se separarem agora, pelo menos temporariamente. Afinal, eles tinham conseguido ajuda na cidade vizinha para lidar com a guerra.   
- Sim... – Com um beijo ele se afasta dela. – Você sabe que eu tenho que ir lá. Eu sou o menos suspeito para fazer essas viagens, afinal, eu sou burguês. Não levanta tantas suspeitas.   
- É... Eu sei... É só que... Que eu gostaria de ficar com você...   
- Eu sei. Espere só mais um pouco, está bem? Logo assim que eu voltar, a gente se refugia e fica junto. – Trent falou piscando um olho para Chen e lançando-lhe um sorriso. Ela não tinha como recusar. Ele sempre a pegava de jeito e ela sempre caia em contradição fácil por causa de sua impaciência. Mas agora... Agora era diferente, afinal de contas ela o tinha e se preocupava com ele. Ainda mais num momento de crise como esse, onde eles estavam em perigo.   
- Hnnnn... Ta bem. Eu não tenho alternativa... Nem como te impedir de ir. Mas por favor... Tome cuidado, certo?   
- Nossa... Como você está romântica hoje... – Encarnou Trent – Colocou muito mel no chá???   
- Sem graça! – Chen ficou rubra. – Palhaço. Fala como se eu não me preocupasse com você...   
- Ah, não fique assim meu doce...   
- "Não fique assim"... "Não fique assim" porque não é você quem tem que ficar aqui, com o coração na mão, esperando a pessoa que mais ama voltar... – Nessa hora Chen volta suas costas para Trent e fica com o rosto pegando fogo. Trent, que tava tentando processar toda aquela informação ficou imóvel. Não que Chen não o amasse, e que ele não a amava, mas é que ela era temperamental e um senso de justiça que sobrepujava todos os seus outros sentimentos. Ela era impaciente e por isso mesmo ele não fazia queixa de sua atitude anterior de não querer que ele viaje, mas... Para ela falar tão abertamente o seu amor... Ela estava com medo.   
_ "Por que eu tive que abrir minha boca assim??? Que raiva! Eu devia primeiro pensar nesta guerra e depois pensar em mim, isso sim! Mas... Eu... Eu estou tão... Tão... Assustada... Assustada? Eu nunca senti isso antes. Mas... Quando eu penso que ele vai viajar... Sozinho... E eu vou ficar aqui... Que eu não poderei, caso aconteça, protegê-lo... Protegê-lo? Ele é quase 40cm mais alto que eu! Ele não precisa que eu seja sua guarda-costas... Ele morreria se eu tentasse protegê-lo com meu corpo... Dã! Estúpida!!! Mas... Ainda assim... Eu... Eu... Eu... Não... EU NÃO QUERO PERDÊ-LO!!!!!!!!"_   
- O que aconteceu? – Falou o jovem ao tocar-lhe o queixo com a ponta dos dedos e virar-lhe o rosto em sua direção.   
- Não aconteceu nada – Falou Chen desviando os olhos de seu marido.   
- Chen????   
- Ah... – Ela fez biquinho... Não daria o braço a torcer, mas com seu olhar ela respondeu tudo o que ele queria...   
- Meu amor... – Ele puxou-a para um abraço bem apertado que não lhe permitia fugir – Não se preocupe. Você sabe que eu tenho que ir, não sabe? – Ele sentiu Chen afirmar com a cabeça – Então pra que tanta preocupação?   
- Eu...   
- Shhhhh... – Ela tentou falar mas seu marido a impediu docemente – Não fale... Eu sei que você não me quer longe de ocê e que a situação está perigosa agora, mas confie em mim...   
Ele afrouxou o enlace mas ainda assim mantinha-a em seus braços. Com isso eles puderam olhar-se nos olhos.   
- Mas eu confio... – Começou Chen – Eu confio meu amor... Mas é que não é questão de confiar em você e sim de saber que o cerco está se fechando... – Depois de todo o desabafo ela abaixa a cabeça e começa a falar em um tom choroso e fraco, quase como um sussurro... Um chiado – Eu só não estou com um bom pressentimento... Eu tenho a sensação de que se eu deixar você passar por aquela porta eu nunca mais verei você novamente... Já basta ter sentido isso há algumas horas atrás... Eu sei que mesmo a gente tendo prometido, a gente não voltará a se ver... Eu tenho quase que total certeza disso... – E nesse momento ela se agarra a ele desesperadamente – _EU NÃO QUERO QUE VOCÊ VÁ! EU PRECISO DE VOCÊ!!!!!!!_   
Entendendo a situação da esposa ele esperou que ela se acalmasse para depois continuar...   
- _Eu acredito que, um dia, a gente vai se reencontrar..._ Você não? E... Se eu não for agora, aí sim é que a gente terá grandes chances de nunca mais se ver...   
- Trent...   
- Psiu – Ele pôs um dedo sobre seus lábios – Você é forte. É a mulher que eu escolhi para ser minha companheira... E não me arrependo. Agora, eu vou viajar e você irá cuidar daqui. Quando eu voltar a gente espera tudo terminar e aí sim nós teremos nossa Lua-de-mel... O que você acha?   
- Ffff... Está bem. Eu espero e darei a você motivos para se orgulhar de mim – Ela sorriu. Agora estava mais confiante. Não podia chorar de qualquer forma, não é? Afinal, seu marido era ótimo e com certeza ele não lhe faltaria com a promessa? Ele nunca faltou, por que agora?   
Os dois se beijaram longamente e, na partida, os dois se despediram... Mesmo com aquela sensação de perda, eles sabiam que eles estariam ligados... Para sempre...   
  
  
  
- Ele está a caminho... Parece que realmente descobriram onde eles moravam, pois esta trilha é única... Nenhuma outra rua é ligada a esta aqui... – Falava uma voz bem baixa. Como se quisesse evitar ser ouvida ou percebida por outros...   
- É verdade... Os outros já devem estar a caminho de lá e, depois disso a gente volta para o reino...   
- Sim... Olhe, já estão em posição: preparar tudo!   
*   
- Nossa... O senhor é mesmo muito corajoso de cruzar as fronteiras da cidade quando a mesma está nesse caos...   
- É sim, eu sei, mas alguém tem que fazê-lo, afinal, é lá do outro lado onde está a nossa salvação – Trent conversava com o cocheiro durante o percurso. Apesar de fazê-lo sua cabeça não desviava de Chen... Sua esposa... Ele a amava muito, sem dúvidas e esperava que tudo desse certo... Ele só estava indo avisar que tudo estava certo e que o ataque poderia começar...   
_"Chen... Agüente mais um pouco meu amor e a gente estará juntos sem que ninguém mais interfira na nossa vid..."_   
Nessa hora a carruagem começou a balançar como se tivesse perdido a direção. Quando ele percebeu, havia muitas pedras no meio do caminho e ainda outras que desciam e que estavam caindo sobre a condução. Diante de uma pedra maior que apareceu como passe de mágica na frente deles e, para não bater, o cocheiro desviou, mas eles acabaram por caírem em um barranco. Uma ribanceira muito alta e de relevo muito revolto.   
"_Chen... Perdão..._". E nesse momento, a carruagem acabou explodindo devido à força do impacto. A única coisa que podia-se ver eram pedaços de madeira, metal retorcido, pedaços de carne e um corpo que havia permanecido inteiro, mas totalmente ensangüentado... Novo... E sem vida...   
**   
  
  
- ... – Chen tava observando a dispensa da casa silenciosamente, como se pensasse em algo, quando ela, de repente, estremeceu em calafrio. – Nossa... O que foi isso?   
Esfregando as mãos nos braços, ela olhou ao redor, como se procurasse algo ou alguém.   
- É melhor eu continuar o que estava fazendo. – E voltou para a dispensa a fim de checar os mantimentos e, mais abaixo, verificar o número de munições. Sim, eles tinham munição em casa. Não eram doidos de estarem envolvidos em um confronto como esse e não ter munição. Tinham balas e pólvora. Revólveres e até espingardas. Em grande quantidade. E era justamente por isso que estava lá: para evitar a umidade e o calor intenso.   
- Parece que está tudo certo. Acho melhor eu ir arrumando tudo para que não haja imprevistos na hora.   
Mas ela não percebia a movimentação furtiva atrás de sua casa...   
* Pessoas andavam na espreita atrás da casa de Chen e Trent. Eles estavam fechando a porta e as janeas por fora para evitar a entrada de alguém... Ou a saída, mais especificamente.   
- "timo... Já pegamos quatro deles... Agora faltam dois... Hahahahaha!!! – Gargalhava o mesmo homem que foi responsável pela captura de Triton.   
E com isso, eles começaram a atear fogo na casa.   
*   
Chen estava terminando de separar as pólvoras, as balas e as armas quando ela, de repente, sente não só um cheiro de queimado, como também sente a temperatura aumentar.   
Quando ela olha pela janela ela vê um mundarel de chamas envolvendo sua casa.   
- Droga! Eles me pegaram, eu não acredito! – E, desesperadamente tentava abrir a janela, mas percebeu que ela estava emperrada. – Droga, droga, droga, droga, droga, droga, droga!!!!!!!! Droga! Como é que eu pude ter sido tão descuidada! *CofCof*– E ela pensava desesperadamente em como sair da casa em chamas, sendo que estas já davam mostras de terem vencido a barreira de parede da casa, já que a fumaça estava impedindo-a de enxergar e respirar direito, o que tornava pensar uma tarefa difícil.   
O telhado já começava a estourar devido ao calor intenso e as colunas de madeira começavam não só a carbonizar como a ruir... Foi quando, num ato desesperado, ela pensou:   
_"Se eu morrer, você vem junto comigo, seu demônio!"_ E, num ato de loucura, ela taca a pólvora toda em cima das chamas exatamente na mesma direção em que se encontrava aquele que estava cometendo aquele ato de barbaridade.   
- MORRA TAMBÉM!   
E, com o contato do fogo com a pólvora, toda a casa e o que estava a menos de 10m foi levado pelos ares, sendo totalmente chamuscado, queimado e destruído, não sobrando nada. Apenas um círculo queimado e pedaços de madeira totalmente carbonizadas.   
  
  
**************************   
  
  
  
EUA – 2004   
  
  
  
- É um prazer conhece-lo pessoalmente senhor Rashid.   
- O prazer é todo meu Senhor Winner... Não é todo o dia que se tem professores particulares contratados, e, eu asseguro, isso é o que eu mais gosto de fazer...   
- E muito bom mesmo... O meu filho é um garoto com muitos problemas... Ele tem uma saúde muito frágil e uma mente um pouco perturbada... É difícil lidar com isso.   
- Sim, mas não é impossível... Eu me lembro de Quatre quando ele era menor e quando ele ficou doente... Fiquei muito triste com tudo e me surpreendo ao ver que mesmo depois de uns 10 anos ele ainda não tenha se recuperado...   
- Na verdade ainda não... Fisicamente sim, mas psicologicamente não... Algo, que não sei bem o que é o afeta e isso me preocupa... Bem, seja como for... Que tal subirmos para que o senhor possa vê-lo? Já faz muito tempo desde a última vez que se viram...   
- Claro Senhor Winner...   
Os dois homens subiram pela escada e chegaram a um quarto. Ao abrir a porta, pode-se distinguir a silhueta de um jovem e belo rapaz loiro próximo a janela, mas o seu físico denunciava a sua estatura baixa e aparência delicada, além de um óbvio abatimento e cansaço mental. Uma apatia incomum em seus grandes e cristalinos olhos azuis e a pele extremamente pálida, quase sem cor, praticamente translúcida de tão clara. Aparentemente aquele confinamento não fazia nada bem para o jovem menino...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUA...   
  
  
  
[1]Total falta de inspiração   
[2]Não entendo de nomes chineses^^'''''''''   
[3]Não agüentei   
  
  
Gente... Espero que tenham gostado... É a primeira vez que eu tento fazer algo no estilo "dakr"... Não vai ser dark, mas vai ser "sinistra" '... Bem, eu espero que vocês descubram mais ou menos quem são quem e essas coisas loucas que eu coloquei aí vão ser desvendadas durante a fic. Caso eu seja tão boa aponto de não faze-lo, eu conto mais tarde. Qualquer dúvida, sabem onde me encontrar, né? O próximo já está saindo, hein? Espero que apreciem mesmo^^   
  
Beijos,   
Otaku Chan@.@   
Desesperada U.U' 


	2. Parte II

  
Parte II 

Seu pai deixou-o com seu novo tutor, sem fazer nenhum barulho de anunciação ou o que fosse.

O grande homem estava quase horrorizado com a cena... Aquele menino brincava tão livremente pelo deserto quando criança, agora engaiolado e confinado a uma janela. Ao aproximar-se do jovem loiro, Rashid, achando que ele estivesse vendo as pessoas que passavam pela rua, assustou-se, pois ele apenas fitava a árvore que dava para a janela. Apenas isso. Sem entender, e nem querendo, fez-se presente, já que o rapaz até então não havia dado mostras de que notara que alguém apareceu em sua cela.

- Jovem Mestre?

Nessa hora o menino estremeceu um pouco, fruto de seu susto. Voltou o rosto para Rashid e falou.

- Oh, perdão... Eu não tinha visto o senhor. Peço que me perdoe.

A cada minuto que passava, Rashid ficava ainda mais assombrado... Ele parecia ainda mais pálido e frágil visto assim, de frente. E a tristeza e a melancolia presentes em seus olhos eram ainda mais fortes do que antes... Chegava a ser pungente. Quase sólida. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz fraca e opaca do menino. Parecia não ter força nem vontade de estar vivo.

- O senhor será... Meu novo instrutor?

- Depende... Você me quer ver como um professor? Podemos ser amigos, se você quiser...

- A-amigos??? – seu semblante mostrava como ele estava confuso... – Não acredito que o senhor queira ser amigo de alguém como eu...

========== 

- Bom dia jovem... Ainda são sete e meia e você já se encontra aqui na biblioteca? – falou o bibliotecário. Nem sabia porque ainda se dignava a fazer tal pergunta para o jovem rapaz de aparência oriental, cabelos pretos amarrados em um pequeno rabo atrás de sua cabeça e olhos incrivelmente vivos.

- Bom dia senhor... O senhor sabe que esse é meu momento de refúgio... Eu já o expliquei. – Falou-lhe o jovem com um encantador sorriso nos lábios. Já fazia uns três anos que ele viera da China para os EUA junto de sua mãe, de seu pai e de sua já falecida esposa. Gostava muito de ler e de estudar nos momentos vagos que tinha do dia, antes que fosse para a universidade ou depois de tal. Era um vício que não conseguia largar... Até porque era assim que "afogava as mágoas".

- Bem, então... Sinta-se à vontade. Se precisar de ajuda é só me pedir... Ah, já ia esquecendo. O senhor tinha me pedido para achar aquele livro, não é? Pois bem, eu achei a única livraria da cidade que possui esse livro... E parece que eles também trabalham com encomendas...

- Puxa... Obrigado. E eu aqui o importunando com coisas tão banais...

- Imagina: livro pra mim nunca foi banal... E ainda mais ajudar um jovem tão interessado em leitura quanto você, coisa bem difícil... É um prazer... Bem... Boa leitura.

- Sim, e obrigado.

Wufei saiu da biblioteca em busca da tal livraria. Ele estava doido para encontrar esse livro, pois o ajudaria em sua faculdade de psicologia. Ele sempre gostou de estudar as pessoas, apesar de admitir e saber que é um pouco tapado. Mas as diversas reações que uma pessoa pode ter em uma mesma situação sempre o inquietou e o impelia a estudá-los.

Já fazia um bom tempo que ele não ia tão fundo em uma análise... Desde que conheceu sua esposa, Meiran.

- Parece que é aqui a tal livraria... – Fala Wufei ao chegar em frente à porta loja, mas quando ia entrar pára ao constatar o horário – Nossa! Já tudo isso? Droga... Vou acabar me atrasando! – E com isso dá meia volta e vai correndo em direção à faculdade.

========== 

- Hey, Barton, já pôs a sua roupa? Barton...? Barton!

- Esquece, ele já se foi.

- Droga... Até parece que ele é que é o especialista aqui!

- Ele é só um aluno, mas você tem que admitir seu potencial, né?

- Potencial... Só se for o potencial de ser devorado por um tubarão!

- Hahahahahaha! Não fale assim... Ele mergulha por esporte e lazer, logo, entrar aí pra ele é como uma terapia...

- Hn! Seja como for... Eu odeio esse comportamento isolado dele!

Embaixo d'água 

Um rapaz fazia a "ronda" por ali, para verificar se achava mais alguma coisa da qual não soubesse a existência... Mas não achou nada. Porém, não achar nada novo não significa não impressionar tanto. Ele sempre foi fascinado pelo fundo do mar, e agora ele ficava, mais uma vez, deslumbrado com o que via. Criaturas de todas as formas, cores, temperamentos e tamanhos a sua volta, numa dança tão bela e graciosa quanto o flamenco[1]. Quem sabe, até mesmo mais exuberante e bela que a mesma. Não dava para não ficar admirado com o que se via ali embaixo. Ele se sentia em casa, em paz... Tudo bem: de uns tempos para cá ele vinha se sentindo mais... Vazio. Solitário. Mas a sua vida sempre fora assim... Por que sentir isso justamente agora? Ah, seja como for: mergulhar sempre o fez sentir-se mais livre, solto, vivo, em contato com a vida. Era a sua maneira e isso era tudo o que seu coração e sua mente pediam naquele momento. E era justamente por isso que ele tinha escolhido exatamente esse ramo de especialização para seu curso de biologia: biologia marinha. Fauna e flora aquáticas[2]. Tudo muito lindo. Belo por si só.

Calculando que seu tempo já estava para se esgotar, ele voltou a superfície e recebeu um olhar meio que atravessado de seu professor. Coisa, claro que, pra variar, ele simplesmente recebeu de forma a condizer esplendidamente com sua personalidade e humor: ignorou-o.

- Barton! Quantas vezes eu já disse...

- "É perigoso e você é meu aluno, portanto me obedeça." Muitas vezes. – Falou com a voz bem fria e distante enquanto arrumava seu equipamento de mergulho sem olhar para seu professor. Coisas corriqueiras de seu temperamento.

- E você, mesmo sabendo isso de cor, nunca obedece, não é? - Se fosse outra pessoa, nem ligaria pro que ele fazia e já teria desistido de tudo. Trowa era um rapaz excelente. Brilhante em tudo aquilo que se dignava fazer, mas seu isolamento era algo como uma irritante, chata e fria barreira de gelo. Todas as pessoas desistiam de perfura-la assim que esbarravam nela. Mas ele não. – Trowa... Você é um aluno brilhante. Você poderia ter escolhido qualquer profissão que não faria diferença. Você é bom em tudo que se presta em envolver-se... Você poderia, por favor, me obedecer? Nem que seja de vez em quando? Por favor. Pelo seu bem!

Trowa simplesmente continuou a arrumar seu material, sem ao menos olhar para o professor. Nem mesmo esboçar uma reação. Apenas levantou o material, colocou-o nas costas e dirigiu-se para o outro lado, arrumando a âncora.

Mas seu instrutor era alguém que lhe era totalmente alerta e sabia que, mesmo que ele não esboçasse nada, isso ainda era uma prova de que ele o ouvira. De verdade. E que agora, pelo menos, este seria ouvido.

========== 

Lá estava o que para muitos seria uma aula extremamente maçante, mas para ele ali estava aquilo que lhe serviria para o resto de sua vida. Cálculo. Era uma aula de cálculo avançado e ele estava mais do que dedicado. Prestava toda a atenção no que lhe era passado. Muitos até o chamavam de robô, justamente por mão reclamar do forçado período de aula. Sim: integral. O dia inteiro assistindo aulas de cálculo e física. Mas ele nem mesmo fechava os olhos.

E agora, lá estava ele tentando resolver um exercício proposto pelo professor. Para ele não era nada de mais, mas para outros estava um pouco "puxado".

- Hey, Yuy... Você bem que poderia ajudar a gente, não é?

- ...

- Ah, cara, não faz isso! A gente ta com dificuldade, pô! Você não vai ajudar seus amigos????

Yuy pára o que estava fazendo e olha para o lado: Jason.

- Jason, em primeiro lugar, você não é "amigo" e em segundo se você prestasse mais atenção no profesor do que nos seios de sua colega você bem que entenderia tanto quanto eu o que se passa nessa folha ridícula de matemática.

Nessa hora entra pó professor e prossegue com a aula.

-E então? Quem achou o resultado? Mas o resultado certo.

-E qual é o certo?

- O que está no quadro!

Todos os alunos que conseguiram ao menos rascunhar um desenvolvimento compararam seu resultado com o do quadro e quase todos os alunos soltaram bufadas de indignação: eles não haviam conseguido.

Porém, pra variar, apenas um aluno havia conseguido a proeza de achar o resultado certo, e ainda por cima com mais de uma resolução.

- Deixe-me ver, Heero... Isso. Muito bem! A primeira resolução está correta. Eu só peço que você deixe comigo para que eu possa analisá-la após a aula, OK?

- Sim senhor. – Respondeu de forma neutra. Esse era outro. Não era o que se podia chamar de expressivo. Mas não chegava a ser cem por cento apático. Era um bom rapaz. Um pouco quieto, mas ainda assim, um bom rapaz.

- Bem... A aula acabou. Dispensados...

========== 

-Maxwell! Acorda cara! A aula já acabou!

O rapaz olhou para cima, volvendo seus olhos violetas para o rosto divertido do seu amigo: Terry.

- O quê?

- Há! Você esta mesmo voando, hein? Vamos! Levante-se! Mova-se! A aula já acabou!

- Ah, tá. – ele levantou-se meio que cabisbaixo. Não era de seu comportamento agir assim. E ainda mais quieto! Não mesmo.

- Hey! Pode ir falando!

- Falando o que?

Terry olhou bem fundo daquelas duas poças de ametistas e falou ao parar de andar:

- Você não é assim, Duo. O que foi?

- Hn... – Respondeu Duo com um sorriso – É só preocupação mesmo.

- Bem... Eu acertei. Ponto para mim! – falou arrancando mais um sorriso de Duo – Mas ainda não corrigi o erro no sistema. Qual é?

- Um amigo meu. Ele é um doce de pessoa. Nunca vi uma pessoa tão doce e bondosa como ele. Mas...

- Mas...?

- Mas ele está... "Trancafiado".

- Trancafiado???? Como assim?

- Calma... É que ele está "doente" e ele está em seu quarto. Mas ele não pode sair de lá. Parece um passarinho numa gaiola... É tão triste vê-lo assim. Ele é tão doce, tem uma aura que exala bondade... E agora...

- E agora???

- E agora ele está mais morto do que vivo. Ele lá dentro, fechado, sem nem ao menos poder ir à cozinha sozinho! Aliás, sozinho ou acompanhado. Não faz diferença! Ele está mesmo preso. Acho que ele às vezes deve se esquecer de como que é o rosto de uma pessoa, de tão pouco que ele convive com as pessoas...

- Nossa... Que triste. Mas, se ele tem pouco convívio com as pessoas... Como você o conheceu?

- Ah, isso foi há alguns anos atrás...

- Bem... Se você está assim por ele... Por que você não o visita? Acho que ele ficaria um pouco mais feliz não?

- É... Acho que você tem razão. Acho que estou devendo isso a nós dois. – E falando isso, Duo seguiu caminho para a casa de seu amigo.

========== 

- Boa tarde.

- Boa tarde. Eu vim entregar essa encomenda para o senhor Winner.

- Claro Senhor...?

- Kushrenada. Treize Kushrenada.

- Ah, sim, entre por favor, senhor. Já chamarei o Senhor Winner.

Treize ficou apenas observando a rica sala de visitas. Aquele lugar era rico, cheio de detalhes e peças caras, mas frio e desprovido de felicidade. Suas famílias eram amigas há muito tempo. Tudo por questão de negócios. Mas esses "negócios" foram crescendo e a amizade sendo formada, até que laços inquebráveis foram construídos ao redor de todos. E era por isso que sua tristeza crescia a cada minuto que via aquela linda e ricamente decorada sala. Ele ainda se lembrava de quando ele era mais novo e que seu amiguinho, o Quatre, era uma criança tão cheia de vida. Ele era alegre, frágil e delicado, é verdade, mas ele era muito vivo e alegre. Fazia a vida daquela casa, agora tão... Vazia. Ele "adoecera" e lhe foi vetado todo e qualquer contato com o exterior. Até hoje ele não sabia o que aconteceu de verdade, mas sabia que Quatre estava preso como um condenado. Ou pior, como um frágil e inocente canário...

- Treize! – Ouviu-se uma voz quebrar sua divagação vindo pela escadaria, o que lhe fez voltar para trás.

- Olá, senhor Winner!

- Você continua com essas formalidades, não é?

- O senhor sabe que eu não posso evitar!

- Tudo bem então. O que lhe trouxe aqui?

- Ah, claro... Eu trouxe alguns livros que o senhor pediu... Lembra-se?

- Ah, é mesmo! Eu estava um pouco ocupado com o instrutor de meu filo, tanto que eu nem mesmo tinha me lembrado da encomenda... E olha que elas têm relação direta, não é mesmo?

- É sim... Er... Senhor... E como é que está Quatre?

Houve um silêncio enquanto os livros eram passados das mãos de Treize para as do homem.

- Quatre está bem... Dentro dos padrões possíveis.

- Mas o que aconteceu com ele para que ele tivesse que ficar afastado de todos?

- Não é que ele tenha ficado afastado de todos, como se fosse uma doença contagiosa, mas ele não estava e ainda não está tão bem a ponto de se locomover livremente... Quatre, por algum motivo estava apresentando uma acentuada fraqueza e ele estava impossibilitado de andar por muito tempo...

- Oh... Eu não sabia... Mas aí o senhor poderia ter providenciado uma cadeira de rodas, não?

- Não... O problema não se restringia a apenas as pernas... Ele estava muito debilitado, sabe? Por várias vezes ele acabou por delirar com coisas estranhas... Eu realmente me preocupo com o que possa acontecer com ele lá fora... E com os outros também...

Treize estava muito preocupado e chocado com o que acabara de ouvir... Realmente era uma pena que coisas tão ruins tenham acontecido justamente com Quatre... Justo Quatre que era amante da vida...

- E... Eu poderia vê-lo, senhor Winner?

- ... Claro Treize. Me acompanhe. Ele está com seu novo instrutor, mas acredito que não terá problema nenhum.

- O senhor tem certeza? Se for atrapalhar, eu posso voltar outra hora.

- Problema nenhum! Você é sempre bem vindo e Quatre estava precisando ver rostos diferentes... Eu não suporto a idéia de trancafiá-lo lá em cima, mas eu não vejo outra alternativa... Ele pode até estar melhor, mas eu não confio muito no que está acontecendo... – Falou o homem enquanto subia as escadas com Treize, indicando-lhe o caminho – Eu ainda prefiro, mesmo, esperar que tudo se resolva por completo...

- E quando isso vai acontecer? – Treize percebeu que o senhor a sua frente falava com pesar e mais para si mesmo do que para ele ouvir. Caminharam em silêncio até chegarem a porta do quarto. Antes de abrir, o senhor Winner respondeu:

- Eu não sei.

E abrindo a porta, logo em seguida disse:

- Quatre, visita para você.

========== 

- Por que eu iria querer ser amigo de alguém como você? E por que eu não seria? – Rashid estava confuso. Aquele garoto a sua frente era mesmo o jovem árabe que ele aprendera a amar como filho? Que trazia calor a todos com seu maravilhoso e inocente sorriso? Não... Não podia ser...

- É... Por que você seria? Eu não tenho nada a oferecer a você... Nada além de uma pálida e quase morta companhia... Minha presença mórbida não deve agradar a alguém... Por que agradaria você?

- Quatre... Você... Você se lembra de mim?

- ...

- Lembra...? Mestre... Quatre?

Arregalando os olhos, Quatre se lembra dessas palavras. Sim, sempre teve um homem que estava atrás dele como um escudeiro... Como um protetor. Sim, como ele não se lembraria de um homem grande que chamava uma delicada e frágil criança de mestre?! Ele até se sentiria feliz se não fosse a sua situação. Aquilo que o deixou encarcerado e incomunicável com o resto do mundo. Uma grande sensação nostálgica se apossou de seu coração, mas ele não deu bola, afinal, a nostalgia já era uma antiga companheira dele.

- Rashid... Como não me lembraria...? – Falou num tom amargurado, mas com um fino e doente sorriso em seus lábios delicados, debruçando-se sobre o homem, num abraço fraco, mas cheio de sentimentos.

- Você se lembra do porque eu te chamar de mestre? – Falava Rashid correspondendo ao abraço dado por seu pequeno garoto.

- Não... Pra dizer a verdade – Falava Quatre com seu rosto apoiado no ombro forte do homem – Eu nunca soube o motivo. Nunca soube o que te levou a me chamar de Mestre. Sendo que seria muito mais cabível você chamar meu pai de Mestre...

Rashid apenas sorriu. Sim era mais lógico chamar aquele homem forte e decidido de Mestre do que aquela frágil criatura... Mas como se render aos encantos de criança tão magnífica?

- Hn... – Seu sorriso se alargou e ele passava uma mão pelos cabelos dourados e a outra passeava pelas costas enquanto soltava uma lufada de ar – Parece que você não se conhece, não é mesmo? Você sempre fora decidido, forte, inteligente, amável e se preocupava mais com os outros do que com a si mesmo... – Ele parou para encarar os olhos azuis profundamente – Você é um homem de fibra. Tem mais fibra do que muitos homens que eu conheci ou que existem! Você é mais homem e mais honrado que até mesmo seu pai... É um enorme prazer pra mim, poder chamá-lo de mestre e se eu pudesse ser seu seguidor...

Quatre olhava assustado para o homem a sua frente. Rashid era muito estranho... Ele nunca entendeu como que ele poderia nutrir tal simpatia justamente por ele! OK, OK... Quatre era sensitivo sim, sabia dos sentimentos de pai que Rashid tinha para com ele. E estava ficando desconcertado e perdido com tudo aquilo que ele estava sentindo e vendo. Aquela declaração era mais do que ele precisava ouvir. Sim. Ele se sentia muito mal. Estava sozinho, praticamente não tinha amigos. Vivia isolado do resto do mundo. Do resto até mesmo da CASA! Isso era praticamente paranóia! Ele nem mesmo podia descer da cama! Seu pai se preocupava e ele sabia que era para o próprio bem... Mas ele nem sabia direito como que era o sol... Nem como que eram as nuvens... Sua cor ao anoitecer, ao amanhecer... O cheiro das plantas só entravam nas suas narinas por causa da árvore que tinha em sua janela. O canto e a cor dos pássaros só preenchiam seus olhos e ouvidos por causa daquela árvore. Ele queria poder sair, se divertir. Brincar na água do rio e do mar, sentir a neve caindo do céu e esfriando o tempo. Ele queria poder se molhar com a chuva, sentir a lama entre os dedos dos pés... Queria, nos dias de sol, correr pelos gramados, fugir das abelhas e vislumbrar as borboletas...

- Eu o seguiria. – Foi a frase dita por Rashid, interrompendo seus pensamentos. Nesse instante Quatre volveu seus grandes olhos para Rashid e chegou a conclusão. Sim: ele queria viver a própria vida. Com os próprios pés, com os próprios olhos, com o próprio corpo... Com a própria vida...

- Quatre, visita para você...

Nesse momento a porta havia sido aberta e por trás dela saíram duas figuras: seu pai e...

- Treize!

- Olá Quatre! Como é que você está!? – Treize estranhou Quatre ter exclamado seu nome assim que o havia visto. Ele havia pensado que Quatre estaria mórbido, inexpressivo. Tudo bem que ele parecia cansado, pálido, que estava preste a ser decomposto... Mas esse ânimo na voz...

Ele olhou para o lado e viu que o Sr. Winner também teve a mesma reação. Ele não esperava que Quatre se portasse dessa forma. Ele estava em uma espécie de profunda depressão. Há quanto tempo ele não esperava por isso! Que seu filho desse mostra de vida... E olhando seus olhos... Dava pra ver que essa era a condição: ele queria viver. Seus olhos estavam brilhantes... E em um tom de azul que há muito não viam, e apenas esperavam...

- Bem... Eu estou bem, obrigado. Mas o que o traz aqui?

Dava pra perceber que ele realmente estava cansado e sua voz estava falhando. Sim, isso comprova que o seu estado deveria mesmo ser o mesmo que o seu "tio" tinha lhe falado. Algo despertou Quatre de seu transe. E quem disse que isso era ruim?

- Ah, claro, seu pai tinha encomendado uns livros... – Falou olhando para os livros nas mãos de seu pai.

- Ah, sim... Já que são para você, faça bom proveito, meu filho. Rashid, eu gostaria de acertar algumas coisas com você.

- Claro senhor Winner. – Respondeu olhando rapidamente para Quatre e depois para o chefe da casa. – Pode ser agora, se o senhor quiser.

- Sim, por favor. Quatre, Treize, fiquem a vontade. Com licença.

- Toda – responderam os dois jovens em uníssono.

A porta atrás deles se fechou e só então algo se fez ouvir: a voz de Quatre.

- Eu não sabia que você trabalhava com livros...

- Na verdade... Eu sou dono de uma livraria...

- Sério? Que legal! Eu fico feliz por você... – Quatre esbanjava boa vontade, mas estava na cara que ele estava passando por algo novo. Ele não estava mais como o pai do jovem havia dito. Tinha algo de tudo que foi analisado... Ele estava confuso...

- Quatre...

- Fale Treize – Respondeu Quatre enquanto olhava os livros que seu pai havia encomendado.

- Seu pai me disse que você não estava bem...

Nesse momento Quatre parou de remexer nos livros e voltou sua cabeça para Treize, deixando-o falar e mostrando que estaria prestando atenção no que seria dito.

- Mas... Você está melhor do que eu esperava encontrar... Digo...

- Eu sei Treize... – Falou voltando seus olhos para baixo, observando os livros e suas mãos sobre os mesmos, com um leve sorriso em lábios... – Eu não sei mais como são as cores que o céu pode conceber para os olhos das pessoas. Não conheço mais cheiros e perfumes das diversas flores... Nem conheço muitas cores... Não sei como é a neve caindo do céu, não mais como é o gramado sob meus dedos, a lama envolta deles... O cheiro do mar... Como é sua água em meu corpo. Quero viver a minha vida. Eu me dei conta disso hoje. Eu não vivi até hoje... E gostaria de recuperar o tempo perdido.

Sim, ele compreendeu naquele instante: Quatre voltava a vida.

- Mas, Quatre... O seu pai irá deixar você sair do quarto?

Quatre olhou nos olhos de Treize com muita firmeza. Naquele momento Treize percebeu que a persistência fazia parte dele e que por nada no mundo ele desistiria de sua liberdade.

- Meu pai me ama... Ele sofre me vendo preso aqui... O seu sonho é que um dia eu possa sair daqui e viver como um jovem da minha idade. Um jovem comum... Ele vai permitir isso. E Allá estará comigo nessa hora. – Respondeu firmemente Quatre com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

Treize estudava as feições de seu amigo e quando percebeu que ele falava sério também sorriu...

- Espero mesmo que você consiga. Estarei rezando por você...

Quando não foi que, de repente, a porta mais uma vez foi aberta e a voz do pai de Quatre se fez ouvir:

- Parece que hoje é o dia das visitas, não?

- Há quanto tempo, hein Q?

Quatre arregalou os olhos... Sentia muita saudade de seu grande amigo...

========== 

- Senhor Winner... O que o senhor deseja falar comigo?

- Bem, Rashid... Eu só queria terminar de acertar as coisas com você: período de aula, local, pagamento e essas coisas...

- Ah, sim...

Ahmond havia percebido que algo de errado havia acontecido. Sentia que Rasid queria falar algo...

- Alguma coisa o incomoda...

- Hã? Ah, nada não senhor...

- Eu não fiz uma pergunta – cortou para logo poder se certificar – eu sei que você tem algo. Eu o conheço. Algo o deixa ansioso... O que é? Diga-me meu amigo...

- Senhor... – Rashid nem sabia por onde começar... – O mestre Quatre...

- O que tem o Quatre?

- Ele mudou...

Os dois permaneceram parados, se encarando... Sim, ele havia percebido: Quatre estava "florescendo". Ele finalmente começou a viver... Pelo menos dava mostra de querer tal...

- É... Eu vi...

- E o senhor também percebeu que ele agora não mais pode ser impedido, certo?

- O... O que você quis dizer com isso? – Ahmond[3] sabia, mas ele não queria acreditar no que estava para ouvir...

- Quatre irá sair daquela cama. – falou de forma que fosse mais clara e coerente para ser compreendido. Foi curto e grosso.

O Sr. Winner nunca iria aceitar assim, de forma rápida as mudanças que seu filho estaria por sofrer... Apesar de estar dando mostras de liberdade, Quatre ainda era... Ainda tinha...

- Mas Quatre não pode sair de casa! Seria muito perigoso... Ele pode... Ele pode...

- Eu compreendo o seu medo, e ele é mais do que justificável... Mas o que não é justificável é você prendê-lo aqui! Ele é um rapaz comu...

- Ele não é comum! – retrucou com velocidade e rispidez o jovem senhor. – Quatre não é normal...

- Mas você não pode tratá-lo como um anormal, como uma aberração! – retorquiu Rashid ao que lhe foi dito com aspereza. – O senhor deveria dar-lhe uma chance... Ele não é uma criatura má...

- Meu filho não é uma "criatura"... E muito menos uma criatura má...

- Então... – tentava a todo custo convencer o senhor da casa de que era o melhor a se fazer... – Deixe Quatre andar, viver, sorrir, ver... Ele precisa disso, mais do que ninguém!

Ahmond não queria aceitar... Ele sabia que deveria fazê-lo... Seu filho não merecia isso... Não merecia ser enclausurado... Não, não, não...

- O senhor sabe que, se o senhor não o fizer por bem...

Ahmond olhou pra Rashid de forma repreensiva...

- Você está me ameaçando? – ele sabia que não era isso o que estava acontecendo... Mas queria algo que servisse de empecilho.

- Não, e o senhor sabe disso... Mas o senhor também sabe que se não o fizer... Não poderá impedi-lo de qualquer forma...

Sim, era verdade... Quatre apesar de obediente era bem persistente e teimoso... E se ele não permitisse a saída de seu filho, e assim, pelo menos, conseguir controlar seus passos, ele sairia de qualquer forma, e seria muito pior, pois assim ele perderia todo o controle que ainda teria...

- É... Eu sei... Acho que não me resta nada a não ser...

Nesse momento a porta se abriu, revelando uma figura junto a empregada, que há muito não via naquela casa...

- Olá Sr. Winner!

- Sr. Winner, este rapaz disse que queria falar com o senhor.

- Oh, tudo bem Carla. Obrigado.

- De nada senhor. Com sua licença – e fazendo reverência, a moça se retirou deixando apenas os homens mais velhos e o jovem exótico.

- Como vai Duo? Já faz tempo que não o vejo.

- Eu estou bem. – falou, sempre com um sorriso a postos – Eu vim aqui porque estava com saudades do loirinho.

Ahmond sorriu em resposta. Duo e Quatre sempre demonstraram uma ligação muito forte de amizade. Como se fossem irmãos, de tão íntima que era essa relação. Mas Duo sumiu de repente e Quatre, que já era triste ficou ainda mais abatido.

Conhecia o jovem e não era de ontem. Já fazia muitos anos que ele conheceu o menino de longos cabelos e olhos violetas. Ele e seu filho conheciam o passado do menino a sua frente. E era justamente por isso que sempre achou fascinantemente estranho a interação que ambos possuíam.

- Por isso não seja. Ele está em seu quarto agora.

- Lógico – falou baixinho, com pesar, mais para si mesmo do que para os outros ouvirem. Foi um ato inconsciente, mas ainda assim falou. E foi ouvido.

- O que disse?

- Er... Nada! O senhor disse que ele estava no quarto dele, não é? Lógico! Ele está em casa... – tentou disfarçar muito mal, mas tentou... O Sr. Winner até achou graça da situação. Ele não ficou chateado com Duo pelas palavras dele... Muito pelo contrário.

- Ah, Duo... Deixe-me apresentar Rashid. Ele vai ser o professor de Quatre.

- Professor? Mas Quatre tem idade para estar na faculdade. Sem contar que Quatre sabe ler. Até melhor que eu!!

- Eu serei, na verdade, um tutor. Um reforço – explicou-se Rashid com um sorriso ante as palavras de Duo – Quatre é uma pessoa com uma mente brilhante, aguçada, que não pode ficar parada... Por isso é que eu irei lhe tutorar. Apenas exercícios. Ele... Já tem conhecimento suficiente para administrar uma empresa. Ele não precisa se "formar" em algo. Tem habilidade natural para a coisa.

- Nem me fale... Eu já vi o quão inteligente aquele loiro pode ser... Chega a dar medo, pode ter certeza!

Todos riram lá dentro. Duo sempre fazia isso com as pessoas... Mas o que ele dizia era a mais pura verdade: Quatre tinha um alto QI. Na verdade... Não que ele não o tivesse também, mas a sua vida não permitiu que ele tivesse a oportunidade de Quatre. De ter alguém para lhe aguçar a mente a seu nível de necessidade. Mas mesmo assim ficava feliz pelo amigo... Exceto pelo fato dele estar confinado a uma cama... A um quarto...

- Duo... – começou calmamente Ahmond – Quatre mudou.

- Como assim...? – ele ainda tentava absorver o que aquelas palavras queriam dizer... E ficou pasmo com tudo o que Rashid e Ahmond estavam lhe falando, explicando o que eles acabaram de concluir minutos antes deste chegar. E lógico que Duo não tinha como ficar mais feliz... E se dependesse dele, seria agora que aquele loiro sairia de seu confinamento.

- Pois bem – começou com um sorriso maior que seu rosto – onde se encontra Rapunzel?

- Vamos até lá... – sorriu-lhe o pai de seu amigo.

- Er... Sr. Winner?

- Fale Duo.

- Posso passear com Quatre?

- Claro. Você seria a melhor companhia que meu filho poderia ter. Eu confio em você.

E com isso ele abriu a porta do quarto de Quatre.

- Parece que hoje é o dia das visitas, não?

- Há quanto tempo, hein Q?

Quatre arregalou os olhos... Sentia muita saudade de seu grande amigo...

- Duo! – Não podia conter-se de tanta felicidade. Sentiu ímpetos de pular da cama direto ao pescoço do jovem de olhos ametista. Mas suas pernas fracas, que não estavam acostumadas a nadar já fazia algum tempo, mal puderam mover-se com precisão. O máximo que ele conseguiu foi, de forma débil, pôr-se de pé e mover-se de forma lânguida até o seu amigo. Ainda meio que vacilante, mas firmemente, foi até este, que veio de encontro ao mesmo, e abraçaram-se com todas as forças que poderia uma saudade guardar em peito. Com lágrimas nos olhos, ambos sorriam e choravam de tanta felicidade. Era um abraço caloroso, cheio de um afeto. Tão forte que qualquer um que estivesse no quarto naquela hora poderia sentir a intensidade do amor dos dois. Mas também era óbvio que era apenas amor de irmãos. Os dois e amavam como se ambos possuíssem na própria veia o sangue do outro. E isso era algo que não dava para ignorar.

Justamente por isso é que o Sr. Winner e Rashid retiraram-se silenciosamente deixando os jovens conhecerem-se e reverem-se.

Limpando o rosto do loiro, e com um sorriso em suas molhadas faces, Duo começa um diálogo.

- Quatre... Nossa... Parece que foi ontem que a gente se viu pela última vez... Você melhorou bastante, hein? – brincou, lançando um olhar nada casto de cima a baixo por sobre o corpo de Quatre, o que fez o loiro ficar vermelho, tirando uma gargalhada jovial de seu amigo. – Ah, não fique assim, você sabe que você é muito lindo... – e voltou a rir ao ver que Quatre corava mais ainda.

Mesmo feliz e tudo mais, ele não pode deixar de notar o homem ao lado deles, que o olhava com indiscutível curiosidade. Ao afastar-se e perceber que curiosidade ficou ainda mais aberta, Quatre tratou de repreender-se e apresentar os amigos.

- Oh, mas que falta de atenção a minha... Me desculpem... Duo, este é Treize Kushrenada, um antigo amigo da família e um grande amigo meu. Treize, este aqui é Duo Maxwell, um amigo de infância, mas já faz um tempo que a gente não se vê, né Duo? – falou com um sorriso adornando seu rosto e com um leve ar de repreensão, mas que era visivelmente brincalhão.

- Deu para notar – sorriu Treize – Mas me diga. Você parece novo...

- Sim, sou... Bem, tenho a idade do Quatre, né? Tô na faculdade ainda.

- Faculdade...? Eu me lembro da minha...

- Você fala como se tivesse terminado há mais de uma década, Treize! – falou Quatre – Duo, Treize é dono de uma livraria. Ela fica no centro da cidade...

- No centro da cidade... Por acaso seria a "Libri"[4]?

- Sim, ela mesma – orgulhou-se da reação que obteve do jovem simpático a sua frente.

- Eu vou muito lá... Tem ótimos livros. E todos os que eu consigo para a faculdade são de lá mesmo. Depois que a outra livraria me deixou na mão, mudando-se para outra cidade... Mas enfim. Agora que eu conheço o dono... He, agora vai ser mais fácil de se conseguir descontos – resolveu brincar um pouco, o que acabou tirando uma boa gargalhada de Treize.

- Pode deixar que eu vou me lembrar de te dar um desconto da próxima vez que você for lá. – E com um sorriso dirigiu-se a Quatre – Bem, Quatre, eu gostaria de poder ficar mais um pouco, mas eu tenho que voltar para a loja...

- Puxa Treize... Você realmente tem que ir? – insistiu.

- Tenho sim.

- Er... Não foi por minha causa, né?

- Claro que não Duo... Mas eu realmente tenho que ver quem está recebendo os descontos. – brincou também – Mas sem brincadeiras, foi um prazer te conhecer e espero que possamos nos ver mais vezes.

- Ah, mas se você for amigo mesmo do Quatre você vai enjoar de me ver.

- Espero. Um beijo Quatre, pra você também Duo. Foi um prazer.

- Não quer que a gente te leve até a porta?

- Não precisa loirinho. E acho até melhor que você se arrume um pouco, afinal, pijama pode ser confortável, mas não muito formal. – E com mais um aceno de cabeça, ele foi-se.

- Cara legal esse, Q. – falou Duo, muito entusiasmado sentando-se na cama e balançando os pés como se fosse uma criança, enquanto observava a porta.

- É verdade – falava enquanto arrumava os vários livros que Treize havia lhe trazido – ele é um amigo de verdade... A gente é muito apegado.

- Deu pra perceber – Duo desviou a sua atenção da porta e voltou-a ao que Quatre fazia. Um livro em especial lhe chamou a atenção e começou a estudar a sua capa. Achou estranho, afinal, de que eram na verdade aqueles livros todos?

- Duo... Você tem estado muito ocupado?

- Não... – respondeu sem tirar os olhos daquele livro... Algo o chamava nele... E ele não sabia o que era. – Quatre, posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro Duo – parou ao ouvir o tom estranho de seu amigo.

- Sobre o que são esses livros?

- Sobre o que? Oras... São sobre administração. Não era essa a intenção de meu pai? – franziu o cenho.

- E que diacho de livro é esse aqui comigo? – falou, seu tom de voz subindo uma oitava.

- Esse com você??? Por que, ele é diferente?

Quatre aproximou-se mais de Duo e pode ler, no livro em sua mão os dizeres "Vidas Passadas".

- "Vidas Passadas"... – balbuciava em um tom quase morto, como se estivesse em transe. Seus olhos ficaram desfocados, mas Duo não percebeu e acabou tirando Quatre de seu estado de dormência ao continuar falando.

- Em que esse livro tem a ver com Administração de empresas? Haha, só se for como administrar um espírito. – debochou o rapaz de longa trança.

- Duo, não brinque com isso! – sentiu-se muito ofendido de repente, como se não devesse brincar com esse tipo de coisa – bem, outro dia eu peço para alguém devolver esse livro para Treize, hoje nem adianta mais, eu acredito.

- E por que outra pessoa? – começou Duo.

- Duo... Você sabe que eu não posso sair de cas...

- Agora você pode! – e divertia-se com o espanto no belo rosto pálido, os olhos azuis arregalados... Ele sabia que isso era cruel, mas não podia evitar de brincar, afinal, era um boa notícia e não era mentira. – Eu conversei com seu pai e... Ele permitiu que você saísse de casa... Eu posso sempre te acompanhar, pois ele ainda se sente inseguro quanto a você sair sozinho de casa... Mas com o tempo isso muda. Q, você ta livre!

Quatre ainda não podia acreditar... Ele finalmente estava livre de seu tormento? Ele poderia ver as pessoas, as plantas, os animais... Poderia? Nem dava para acreditar... Quando ele menos acreditava na sua sorte, quando ele começava a achar que era uma brincadeira de mau gosto, o loiro sente um abraço bem forte ao seu redor, acolhendo-o e aquecendo-o.

- Eu sei que parece surreal, mas acredite: você está livre Quatre! Livre, finalmente... Agora você pode andar por aí, conhecer as outras pessoas...

Tudo o que Quatre pode fazer foi retribuir o enlaço. Se sentia livre de sua gaiola. Agora ele realmente poderia ser livre. Poderia ser igual aos outros. Endireitando-se e secando os olhos, Quatre com um belo sorriso estampando sua face, continua, tentando disfarçar sua excitação e nervosismo.

- Tudo bem. Então vamos continuar a arrumar esses livros que outro dia eu entrego a Treize.

Duo apenas sorria. Ele conseguia sentir a felicidade que era para seu amigo loiro finalmente ser livre. E ficava feliz por isso também, óbvio. E claro, como um bom amigo, ele quer justamente aproveitar e mostrar o mundo para o loirinho, como se ele fosse um intercambista.

- E que tal amanhã? Acho que não teria problema se amanhã a gente fosse lá à tarde e devolvesse, certo? Até porque eu só vou ter aula na parte da manhã, e ainda assim só mesmo até as dez.

- Sério? – não conseguia mais disfarçar sua euforia – Digo... OK, então amanhã de tarde. Ah! E você pode vir então e almoçar comigo, né? – continuou, dessa vez pegando o tal livro para colocá-lo em cima da escrivaninha.

- E como que eu digo não para um olhar de cachorro pidão como esse? – e os dois começaram a rir, mas sem querer, Duo acabou por esbarrar em Quatre, deixando o livro cair, e fazendo com que seu conteúdo caísse.

Cartas.

Aliás, cartas não.

Baralho.

Baralho de Tarot.

Os dois se olharam e olharam simultaneamente o chão, onde as cartas encontravam-se.

Mas por que raios Treize teria lhe levado esse livro sobre vidas passadas???

- Mas o que é isso? – Quatre vocalizava suas dúvidas, que estavam em comunhão com as de Duo, enquanto abaixava-se para pegar as cartas. Ao tocar na primeira, ele parou, ficando em estado de dormência, transe, como se algo lhe prendesse a atenção como se prenderia a alma.

- Quatre...? - Duo começava a se preocupar com seu amigo abaixado como se a vida tivesse parado. Olhando para sua mão, ele via uma carta.

O Carro.

- _Só existe uma coisa que o prende a esse mundo... E espero que você saiba ver e dessa vez não deixar a chance escapar de suas mãos..._ – uma voz arrastada e monótona saiu da boca do garoto ajoelhado. Parecia a dele, mas não era "ele". Um tom de voz que não era utilizado pelo garoto. E realmente assustava.

Pondo uma mão cautelosamente sobre o ombro do loiro, Duo perguntou, receoso de que ouviria.

- Quatre...?

- O que foi Duo? – piscando os olhos, parecia despertar de um transe e realmente estava confuso. Ele sentia como se algo tivesse acontecido, mas não sabia o que exatamente.

- Você ficou esquisito quando tocou a carta...

- O que? Esquisito? Mas como?

- Er... Acho melhor a gente esquecer... Ponha as cartas de volta e vamos lá pra baixo... Acho que é o mais sensato, né?

- Ta certo.

E os dois arrumaram as cartas de novo dentro do livro e resolveram esquecer (nem que temporariamente) o que havia acontecido. Tanto que não haviam falado sobre ele com Rashid e nem com o senhor Winner.

Mas, quando eles saíam do quarto, eles não perceberam que, de alguma forma, seis cartas encontravam-se sobre o livro.

========== 

CONTINUA...

[1] – alusão a bela e majestosa "Dançarina Espanhola".

[2] – perdão, mas é que é minha fascinação: o fundo do mar... Não existe ambiente mais exótico e apaixonante que este .

[3] – alusão as fics da Yoru no Yami ("Lábios de Sangue"). Me desculpem, isso não é cópia. Mas é que eu não me conformo com a idéia de um mesmo personagem com uns mil nomes difrentes... E como o nome do pai do Quatre não é revelado (assim como os das outras 28 irmãs dele), resolvi pegar emprestado, para que, assim, pelo menos cause uma sensação de familiaridade maior... Espero que me entendam...

[4] – "livro" em latim (perdão, é que eu morro de vontade de aprender latim >. 

Bem... Me desculpem pela demora... Eu realmente não tinha notado que o tempo estava passando e perdi a noção. Até porque eu também fiquei no trabalho sem internet e ainda descobri que meu cooler estava com problemas e que para que meu PC não fosse para o espaço, seria melhor eu nem ligar o bicho... E só agora é que eu me dou conta de que a fic estava parada desde maio... Eu realmente peço perdão por tudo, OK? Não tinha percebido, mas, se tudo der certo, não demorarei tanto assim mais para escrever (talvez, no máximo, um mês), principalmente porque agora eu vou começar a estudar e, bem... Tempo será algo que terá horário em minha agenda T-T

Mas se tudo correr bem... Bem... Talvez semana que vem eu já tenha uma nova fic (sim, eu não tenho neurônios suficiente para escrever mais de uma fic por vez, mas não custa nada tentar, sem contar que é melhor, pois assim eu perco com menor facilidade a trama da história) e de um novo anime. Sem contar que estou com outros projetos, mas ainda não sei como eu desenvolveria essa fic '.   
E, finalmente agora (a0esar de ter sido muito cedo) acho que já deu para ter uma idéia do porquê do nome da fic ser esse (né Shanty Lee)?   
E sim, mudei o formato do texto (parágrafos espaçados). Acho que assim, apesar de menos organizado na minha opinião, ajuda mais a vista. Então, para os que acompanham as minhas fics, por favor, se tiverem uma preferência entre os formatos de disposição do texto, me digam que eu o seguirei com prazer, OK?   
E muito obrigada às garotas que me mandaram e-mails e deixaram reviews. Muito mesmo e a vocês eu peço perdão por ter demorado tanto, OK? Vocês podem me dar um belo puxão de orelha assim que quiserem, que se não eu não percebo.   
Muito obrigada e eu espero seus comentários, OK? Beijos e até! 

Otaku Chan

A atrasada 


End file.
